visual_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Chalcopyrite
Chalcopyrite, commonly nicknamed the "Bellboy" is the equivalent of the Grim Reaper in the gem universe. He shares similar responsibilities as any other personification of death. While shattering a gem is not akin to killing them (as the shards are still sentient), he makes sure they don't suffer in confusion and desperation to reform, but can live on as a spirit. He is a cryptid gem, meaning his existance is not confirmed, however claimed by many. Chalcopyrite is also nowhere to be found in the thousands of years of gem history, which lets to conclude he's always been very subtle, or nonexistant. His gem, a Chalcopyrite, does not exist in any other instance, nowhere on homeworld, or as an off-color. Appearance His head is in the shape of a standard hanging bell, with a dark-beige color. His gemstone lies on the forehead-area. On the sides of his head emerge two dark grey, curved horns, which meet above his head. He virtually has only one facial feature, a large, black eyeball with a white pupil. He wears a dark yellow, short shawl around his shoulders with a lighter circle in the middle. His torso, hands and feet (or shoes?) are pure black, his limbs grey. Personality Chalcopyrite acts very secluded, as he only ever appears when virtually nobody is there to witness it. While he is intimidating, he does not intend harm and is only there to go after his responsibilities - assisting shattered gems in finding the afterlife. In fact, some witnesses perceive his presence as soothing or comforting. However, Chalcopyrite does not like to be caught while looking after a gem's remains. If he realizes there is indeed somebody watching him, he will disregard the shards, and teleport out of sight, planning to return later. Despite his peaceful and closeted behaviour, he knows no boundaries if something doesn't go as it should. For example, a gem attempting to evade their demise. In such case, he will fall into a frenzy of rage, and hunt down the culprit. If he catches them, he won't hesitate to shatter and collect them. Abilities Chalcopyrite posesses most standard gem abilities, he is much more powerful than a standard gem, however. What he can do is vastly unpredictable, as he doesn't show it much. It's also unsure if Chalcopyrite can fuse, but he sure won't try it anytime soon. Skills * Death Slash: '''Chalcopyrite can forcefully shatter a gem with a single slash of his scythe. This even works if he doesn't hit the gemstone itself with the attack, as it affects the gem's entire body. '''Unique Abilities * Afterlife Transport: '''Chalcopyrite's signature and most relevant ability. He can carry gem shards over to the afterlife dimension of gems, where they can reform as a spirit. * '''Mediumship: '''Chalcopyrite can hear and speak to currently "poofed" or shattered gems, even though others will perceive both him and them as silent. * '''Shatter Sense: '''Chalcopyrite can sense and predict if a gem is about to be shattered. He relies on this sense completely, and if a gem does not shatter when he thinks, he will hunt them down. * '''Fear Inducement: '''Chalcopyrite can induce fear into other gems by making himself appear as much more threatening and intimidating to them than he actually is. He does this when disturbed, mocked or intimidated, and it can reach an extent to his target being frozen in fear. * '''Sound Aura: '''While more subconciously than intentional, Chalcopyrite seems to constantly emit the sounds of bell chimes. The sounds grow louder and harsher if he is agitated. * '''Teleportation: Chalcopyrite can teleport his body and gem across great distances, and even dimensions. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sinad's Characters